Perdidos & Delirantes
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Uma noite de um casal proibido... DG pósHogwarts


Perdidos & Delirantes

         As mãos dele tocaram delicadamente sua pele pálida, puxando a alça de sua camisola para o lado de forma a fazê-la deslizar até seu ombro. Depois fez o mesmo com a outra alça, fazendo com que esta escorregasse mais deixando seu colo amostra, embora ainda encobrisse seus seios. Continuaram sentados, um de frente para o outro, completamente mudos e sem jeito. Era como se jamais tivessem feito aquilo antes, e de certa forma, nunca tinham feito aquilo. E quem poderia esperar tanta delicadeza, tanta suavidade vinda dos dois? Sempre tão ardentes, sempre tão apaixonados, não combinava com aquele silêncio suave, apenas quebrado pelas notas vindas do aparelho de som. Mas aquela noite era especial. Era como nenhuma noite antes.

         Ele ficou parado a observando: a forma como ela botava os fios de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha com as mãos pequenas e delicadas, a forma como piscava enquanto o encarava com a expressão séria, seus olhos castanhos deixando transparecer diversas emoções que ele jamais seria plenamente capaz de descrever. Seus pequenos lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto ela o encarava de volta. Sua pele muito branca exibia pequenos sinais e marcas, levou sua mão até o rosto macio da moça que fechou os olhos ao sentir seu toque. Deslizou sua mão acariciando o pescoço dela e descendo em direção ao colo, correndo para acariciar seu braço, cada vez mais encantado com a maciez de sua pele. Suas pálpebras fechadas escondiam os olhos cor de mel que ele tanto amava, e se aproximou mais dela, sua mão direita ainda acariciando seus braço e seu ombro, descendo por suas costas e com isso fazendo que a camisola deslizasse ainda mais, escorregando até sua cintura. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, e quando seus olhares se encontraram ele colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o rosto da garota e se aproximou para beijá-la.

         O toque de seus lábios era suave e cortês, tão diferente de suas costumeiras insinuações de uma brutalidade movida pela falta de limites de um desejo. As bocas se tocavam entreabertas, se fechando e tornando a se abrir, o lábio inferior dela se esfregando no dele lentamente, as bocas se abrindo mais e mais lentamente, ambas as línguas se encostando sem pressa. Ele segurava o rosto dela enquanto a beijava e ela mantinha as mãos no colchão se inclinando mais na direção dele. Por muito tempo continuaram a se beijar da mesma forma delicada até que se afastaram de forma relutante, os olhos se procurando. Não havia mais como confundir aquele olhar.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou, tomando a iniciativa de se declarar ao contrário do que costumava fazer. Ela piscou diversas vezes antes de responder.

- Eu te amo.

_"Such pretty hair___

_(Um cabelo tão bonito)_

_The way I kiss you_

_(A forma que eu te beijo)_

_When I kiss you there_

_(Quando eu te beijo lá)"_

E como se fosse a primeira vez, ela levantou-se ficando de frente para ele, a camisola ficando presa apenas por seu quadril, e abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo. Segurava a cabeça do rapaz com as duas mãos, o mantendo perto de si, mas não protestou quando ele se afastou momentaneamente para voltar a beijar seu pescoço enquanto seu próprio cabelo fazia uma cortina escondendo o rosto dele. Com os olhos fechados, sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua pele de leve, sempre descendo pelos caminhos que ele já conhecia até chegar aos seus seios. Enquanto ele envolvia seus mamilos com os lábios ela mergulhou seus dedos entre os fios loiros de sua cabeça, acariciando-a com a ponta dos seus dedos.

         Já conhecia bem o suficiente os carinhos dele, mas ainda sim se deliciava cada vez mais com a forma como ele passava os lábios por seus mamilos, como ele passava a ponta de sua língua por eles, provocando suspiros nela. Mas nessa noite, os toques dele faziam com que seu estômago revirasse de tensão, como se jamais tivesse sido tocada. As mãos firmes dele acariciavam suas costas na altura do quadril, passando a ponta dos dedos por sua pele exatamente da forma como a trazia arrepios. As mãos dele a conduziram a virando de costas e então os lábios dele estavam em suas costas, dando beijos rápidos e provocativos, fazendo com que ela tencionasse os músculos. 

Ele tornou a virá-la, beijando sua barriga, logo acima da linha da sua roupa íntima de um lado ao outro de seu quadril. Ele passou a língua lentamente por onde tinha beijado antes, seus dedos ocupados em livrar a garota da pouca roupa que lhe restava. Ela tinha a respiração presa, absolutamente ansiosa pelo que poderia vir em seguida.

_"So beautiful you are_

_(Você é tão bonita)_

_So beautiful_

_(Tão bonita)"_

Ela, sempre tão voluntariosa e independente, agora lhe parecia frágil e vulnerável. Havia medo escondido em seu olhar, como se fosse completamente novo para ela aquela proximidade com alguém. Podia ver agora, de uma forma que nunca antes tinha visto, que a tinha em suas mãos, completamente dominada. E desta vez, não havia nenhum artifício para aquilo senão seus sentimentos. Ele deixou sua mão esquerda descer da cintura da menina até sua coxa, a acariciando-a por alguns instantes.

- Porque você não se deita? – ele falou baixinho.

Se sentou novamente de frente pra ele, respirando fundo, antes de se inclinar lentamente até estar deitada sobre a cama. Seus olhos passearam pelo corpo da garota enquanto se aproximava dela e se inclinava sobre suas pernas, enchendo-as de beijos a partir dos seus joelhos e sempre subindo em direção a seu ventre. Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele novamente, prendendo sua respiração novamente enquanto ele finalmente começava a estimulá-la com beijos. Ao sentir o toque da língua dele em seu corpo deixou soltar um suspiro tremido. 

A cada toque ela tornava a apresentar mínimas reações, seus dedos afundando nos fios dourados do rapaz, sua respiração acelerando, pequenas tremulações de seu corpo, as expressões de seu rosto. Quando se não conseguia mais conter suas reações, permitiu-se murmurar palavras desconexas com a voz entrecortada, soltar suspiros e gemidos, o corpo se contraindo e a onda de prazer se intensificando cada vez mais.

Ela tornou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, a respiração ofegante demais para ser contida, tonta demais para erguer o corpo com firmeza, totalmente perdida com o delírio que aqueles carinhos tinham sido capazes de proporcionar. Ele se ergueu sobre seus próprios braços, observando o rosto dela, o sorriso preguiçoso que ela dava para ele, os olhos não mais que duas frestas brilhantes.

Ele se aproximou novamente do rosto dela, se deitando em cima do pequeno corpo da garota, sua cabeça se inclinando de forma a poder beijá-la nos lábios. Ela o retribuía com vontade, o braço esquerdo molemente envolvendo o pescoço dele, em uma forma delicada de mantê-lo próximo ao seu corpo.

Quando separaram os lábios ele se deitou do lado direito dela, sua mão acariciando de leve a barriga da moça com carinho enquanto ele observava o corpo nu a sua frente, até que seus olhos encontrassem os dela.

- Você é linda... – cobriu a boca dela com a sua por um instante. – Linda...

Ela sorriu, subitamente tímida, retribuindo o beijo, colando seus lábios nos do dele, como se tentasse prendê-lo junto a si.

_"Please, don't move_

_(Por favor, não se mexa)_

_You feel so good to me_

_(Você traz uma sensação tão boa para mim)"_

Ele tornou a se erguer sobre seus cotovelos, de forma que seu corpo estava totalmente apoiado do dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Mais do que nunca ela parecia ser apenas uma menininha amedrontada e não a mulher independente e corajosa que ele conhecia. Parecia mais séria do que o normal, com um pouco de medo se revelando na forma inquieta como seu olhar passeava pelo rosto do rapaz. 

- Ei... O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou enquanto passava os dedos pela bochecha da garota delicadamente. – Você quer que eu pare...?

Ela abriu um meio sorriso para ele, que a fazia parecer ainda mais insegura do que a atitude apreensiva do momento anterior.

- Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou para ele, ainda sorrindo. – Não se esqueça disso, está bem?

- Eu não conseguiria... – Ele falou, sorrindo de volta para ela.

Sentiu que ela erguia um pouco as pernas, passando-as por fora das dele, suas pequenas mãos acariciando as costas do rapaz, que fez o que ela parecia estar esperando e começou a penetrá-la. O rosto da garota se contraiu em uma expressão momentânea de dor, para logo depois suavizá-la, pressionando seus dedos contra as costas dele. Ele continuou a se mover lentamente, mantendo os olhos cravados nos dela como sabia que ela desejava.

Nada poderia deixá-la mais segura, nada poderia lhe dar mais certeza de que o que estava fazendo não era uma grande bobagem e sim exatamente a coisa certa. Independente de tudo que esperavam dela. Independente do que os outros diziam sobre isso. Ela afundou mais seus dedos nas costas dele, apertando-o, incentivando-o enquanto continuavam a se mover no mesmo ritmo, ainda se olhando fixamente.

Enquanto se mexiam, sentiam sua respiração acelerar, a garota deixava que o ar saísse por sua boca, o hálito mentolado atingindo o rosto do rapaz. Às vezes fechavam os olhos, como se aquilo ajudasse a respirar melhor, ofegando, acelerando seus movimentos cada vez mais. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, puxando-o mais para si, o beijando entre suspiros. Sua boca estava trêmula, conforme ele deixava o ar sair ao mesmo tempo que passava o seu lábio inferior pela boca dela.

_"Your tongue in my ear_

_(Sua língua na minha orelha)_

_Beautiful           _

_(Belo)"_

Ela poderia prever quanto tempo ele ainda suspiraria tentando aumentar o ritmo até que não conseguisse mais se segurar apenas de sentir a pulsação dele. Conseguia ver pelos olhos claros do rapaz o quanto ele se esforçava para manter o controle, podia ver uma constante preocupação com as suas reações, podia ver que havia realmente amor entre os dois, intenso, recíproco, contra todas as convenções.

         Quando ele sentiu que não conseguia mais evitar a vinda do clímax, afastou o rosto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos por apenas um segundo antes que seus olhos se fechassem, a expressão do rosto se contraindo de prazer. Seus suspiros e gemidos deixando de ser sussurrados e abafando o som que vinha do rádio. Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos, ofegante, ela sorria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. O rapaz desabou sobre ela, a respiração acelerada, o coração batendo forte, o suor molhando o rosto.

         Ela virou para o lado, beijando o rosto dele que imediatamente se virou para ela, encarando o rosto que ele conhecia tão bem,suspiros. Sua boca estava trede porém marcado pelo suor e os olhos cor de mel avermelhados, denunciando a proximidade das lágrimas.

- O que foi, linda? – ele perguntou para ela baixinho, em tom mais gentil do que o que costumava usar. – Porque isso...?

A pergunta foi a chave para que o choro fosse liberado e ela passou os braços em torno as costas dele o apertando junto a si e respirando encostada no ouvido dele, a voz embargada:

- É lindo... Eu apenas estou feliz... 

_"Beautiful___

_(Belo)_

_So__ very beautiful_

_(É tão belo)"_

         Ele olhou para ela, parecendo ainda mais confuso:

- Você está chorando porque está feliz?

Ela riu delicadamente da pergunta dele, e segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos, a puxando de forma a poder beijar a testa dele. Então beijou sua boca com doçura, massageando a língua dele com a sua, passando o lábio dela no dele lentamente. 

- Não tente entender... Não tente mesmo... – ela encostou novamente os lábios nos dele. – Você me faz tão bem...

- Que bom... – ele suspirou lentamente. – Eu te amo, Gin.

- Eu também te amo...

Ele beijou o rosto dela, a testa, as maçãs do rosto, o queixo, os lábios dela repetidamente com delicadeza. Ela puxou a cabeça dele mais para si com vontade, o beijando novamente. E olhou nos olhos claros dele, com a certeza de que todos seus sentimentos eram puros e verdadeiros. Não importava o quanto aquilo era proibido.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ela falou sorrindo preguiçosamente. – Eu nunca achei que pudesse dar certo. 

- Eu não esperava também, linda...

Os dois se olharam, deitados lado a lado, e deixaram se perder em contemplação mútua, sem ser mais um Malfoy e uma Weasley, sem ser mais uma auror e um comensal. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher, dois adultos sem rumo, cegos para o mundo e vendo apenas a si.

_"So beautiful___

_(tão belo)_

_Beautiful___

_(belo)_

_So beautiful_

_(tão belo)"_

"Listen to me because I won't say this never, ever again. I will never love anybody the way I love you, ok?… Never. You know that, and I know that, and I will die knowing that, ok?… But this can never… This can never, ever, forever be, do you understand? This can never, ever forever be. " 

"Me ouça com atenção porque eu não vou repetir isso nunca. Eu nunca vou amar ninguém da maneira como eu te amo, certo?... Nunca. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, e eu vou morrer sabendo disso, ok?... Mas isso nunca... Isso nunca, nunca vai poder ser pra sempre, você entende? Isso nunca, nunca vai poder ser pra sempre."

"Even thenEven them I had a bad feeling. I felt like a gray mouse going right to the mouth of the cat."

"Mesmo naquele tempo eu já tinha um mau pressentimento. Eu me sentia como um ratinho cinza indo diretamente para a boca do gato."

- Agora, aqui, nós somos os garotos perdidos, entendeu? – ele falou rindo no ouvido dela. – Fugindo de tudo e de todos, das responsabilidades... Só que você é uma garota... Mas nós estamos perdidos...

- Perdidos e delirantes, não é? – ela respondeu e riu de volta.

- Perdidos e delirantes...

Lentamente os dois se beijaram sem temer o amanhã... Pôs o amanhã nunca é diferente para os garotos perdidos.

N/A: Ok, não me perguntem da onde surgiu essa song, tirando o fato de que eu adoro essa música, o resto todo é mistério para mim mesma. De qualquer forma, as citações são do filme "Lost & Delirious", warner, 2001. E a música é da trilha sonora do mesmo filme. E nem mesmo me pergunte como surgiu sendo D/G, mas deve ser meu instinto... ^^

Review, já!


End file.
